A hitherto known insulator for a motor has an annular section 1531 and a plurality of tooth sections 1532 protruding radially inward from an inner circumferential surface of the annular section 1531 and arranged circumferentially, as shown in FIG. 7 (see JP 2005-287240 A).
As shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, the insulators 1530 are disposed respectively facing both end surfaces in an axis 1510a direction of a stator core 1510, and the stator core 1510 and the insulators 1530 are wound together by a coil 1520. In FIG. 8, the coil 1520 and the insulator 1530 are partly omitted. FIG. 9 shows an A-A cross sectional view of FIG. 8.
The stator core 1510 includes a back yoke section 1511 and a plurality of tooth sections 1512 protruding radially inward from an inner circumferential surface of the back yoke section 1511 and arranged circumferentially.